1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the conversion of food waste into animal feed, and more particularly to an improved means for the manufacture of animal feed.
2. General Description of the Prior Art
For a number of years efforts have been underway to perfect a machine which would be compact and reasonably priced for the conversion of waste food into something useful, notably animal feed. As far as the applicant can determine, there is yet to be provided such a machine, and it is an object of this invention to so provide one.